1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a system, and a recording medium for viewing/listening evaluation of a musical performance for selecting a more excellent music work efficiently and with certainty by allowing general audiences to view and listen to music works (the musical performance of the music works), which are presented by numerous applicants, through an internet homepage and other media, and allowing the audiences to evaluate the music works using the internet homepage on evaluation items corresponding to the respective media.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hitherto, audition of music works created by amateurs includes an open audition performed in front of general audiences, an internal audition based on and by using recording medium such as a tape and CD recording a performance, sent in advance to an audition holder (i.e. a person or an organization who holds an audition), and others. In each audition, examiners consisting of experts evaluate the music works. An especially excellent music work found out on the basis of the evaluation goes through the steps of making a contract, receiving advice of experts for rerecording of the music work, fabricating a CD of the music work, and selling the CD to general public.
The aforesaid evaluation is typically carried out by an extremely limited number of examiners consisting of experts on music, and hence does not include evaluation by general audiences (mainly young people) who are major consumers of music CDs, music delivery, through, for example the internet, and others. For this reason, the CD or the like of the selected music work may not be accepted by the general audience when the CD or the like is sold to public. Also, the general audiences miss a chance of meeting a music work that can gain a contemporary compassion, because the general audiences listen only to the music works extracted in advance by a limited number of experts.
The present invention has been made in light of such a background, and an object thereof is to provide a method, a system, and a recording medium for viewing/listening evaluation of a musical performance (a musical works) in which evaluation and selection of the performance can be efficiently carried out on the basis of the sensitivities (preferences) of general audiences, so that music works that can withstand general marketing to a larger extent (i.e. the music works that become hit works) can be extracted, and the general audiences are given a chance to be brought into contact with numerous music works filed for application for the audition and can find, meet, and enjoy music works that can gain a compassion of the general audiences by allowing the general audiences to view and/or listen to the music works, which have been filed for application, through plural media such as an internet homepage, allowing the audiences to input evaluations (evaluation data) corresponding to the characteristics of the respective media on and through the internet homepage, and examining the music works on the basis of the input evaluations.